


Bittersweet Victory

by Seraphinu



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, I accidentally hecked up in my game and it gave me a lot of feelings, The Future Past DLC, so i wrote a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphinu/pseuds/Seraphinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naga sends the Shepherds to a world on the brink of despair, to rescue four children trying to get home to Ylisse. When Robin comes face to face with the enemy general, he makes a terrible error.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Victory

Time was against them, and so were the odds. The area was packed with Risen, and the four children had only avoided certain death due to the miracle Naga sent for them at the last second- an army of Shepherds from another world. But it still looked bleak- Owain and Inigo stranded in one corner, surrounded by enemies, and Yarne and a defenseless Brady fleeing westward. Robin instinctively defended the young taguel- his son- his hands shaking as he thought of how this world's version of him had so utterly failed, succumbing to Grima, and orphaning his children.

_"Yarne... can you tell me something?"_

The enemy's general was a fierce looking Wyvern Lord, face obscured by the dragonish helmet, but obviously a Grimleal and not a simple Risen like the rest.

_"What... what became of your sister? Why is she not with you?"_

Yarne's face had fallen, and he trembled even harder than he already had been. Robin couldn't bear to press him further, and sent him on his way. The Shepherds advanced through the thick line of Risen, archers quickly dispatching any flying units that attempted to chase down Yarne and Brady. He prayed they would make it to Inigo and Owain in time- the two were barely holding on, Grima's forces relentlessly attacking them.

Robin came face to face with the enemy general. The wyvern screeched at him, swooping down on him as its master readied their axe. They were silent, as though determined to enact Grima's will, not caring to even know who they fought against.

As the diving attack came, Robin rolled to the side, stabbing the Wyvern with his sword. With a pained roar, the winged beast crashed into the ground, its rider jumping from its back and landing gracefully on their feet. Without hesitation the axe swung at Robin, who parried instinctively, stumbling backwards from the sheer force of the blow. This general was strong, and ruthless; clearly one of Grima's most trusted followers. He couldn't afford a drawn-out confrontation. They didn't have the time.

"It's time to tip the scales!"

A magic glow enveloped Robin's sword, and the wyvern lord appeared distracted by it for a moment. A moment was all Robin needed; the Ignis-boosted blade struck true, piercing their chest armor almost with ease. He withdrew his sword, now stained with crimson, as the wyvern lord's axe clattered to the ground, the Grimleal falling on their side with a gasp of pain.

"...M-master Grima... forgive... me..."

Robin's blood ran cold as they finally spoke, the voice painfully familiar. He realized then that he'd made a grave error, and kneeled on the ground, unlatching the helmet obscuring their face. 

"M-Morgan..."

Her reddish brown eyes flicked up to his face, glazed over with pain as she fought to breathe, each inhale shallower than the previous. Robin felt his heart cracking in two as he scooped her up, gently cradling her in his arms.

"Master... I f-failed..." she coughed, blood pooling in her mouth and trailing from her lips. With a shuddering breath, he shushes her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"You're... n-not mad?" she whispered, wheezing as her lungs filled with blood.

"Of course not, Morgan. Save your strength, okay? Just rest... you'll be alright..." his voice broke as tears blurred his vision, and he simply held her, comforting her as her breathing steadily grew more and more faint, until it finally stopped altogether.

An anguished wail tore itself from his throat when she grew still and lifeless. The dam in his eyes burst, and he held her to his chest, sobbing into her hair.

And then he blinked, and she was gone. They had been returned to their own world... and he hadn't even had a chance to bury her. His clothes were still soaked in her blood, and he walked off without a word to the others. He needed to be alone.

\--

There was a soft call from the entrance to his tent some time later, and the flaps brushed open as Morgan slipped inside. He couldn't meet her eyes, the memory of cutting her down far too fresh in his mind, a still raw and bleeding wound. Even if it hadn't really been her.

She didn't speak, only resting her hand on his shoulder, before taking a seat next to him on his cot. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Robin finally turned to look at her.

"You... you saw what happened, didn't you?" he asked quietly, and his pained expression mirrored her own as she nodded mutely.

"Morgan, I..." He bit his lip, silencing himself and looking away, unable look at her without recalling the sight of her other self covered in blood.

"Papa... it's okay..." she finally spoke, her voice quiet and strained. The hand on his shoulder moved, and she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face against his collarbone. He hesitated until he realized she was shaking, and instinct moved him to comfort her, returning her embrace with a shaky sigh.

"I'm so sorry, Morgan..."


End file.
